


The Importance of Being Honest

by Cherikella



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Charles Is a Big Dorkface, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Charles You Slut, Charles You Will Be Drunk, Cherik - Freeform, Erik Logic Is The Best Logic, Erik is Crushing Harder than a 12-year Old Girl, Erik is a Sweetheart, Friendship, Honestly Charles What Are You Thinking, Love, M/M, One-Shots, Period-Typical Homophobia, Protective Erik, everything, mentions of period-typical homophobia, what am I even doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 22:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7701538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherikella/pseuds/Cherikella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Victorian AU.<br/>Charles and Erik's friendship is causing certain rumours that in a homophobic era such as this could cost them their lives. So Charles now has a very serious conversation to have with Erik. He's prepared himself for the worst but he might just be surprised by an unexpected twist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Importance of Being Honest

Charles was pacing nervously the living room, the exquisite carpet was soft under his feet but he payed little attention to that. His mind was preoccupied with something far more important, far more _dangerous._ He had this threat hanging above his head like a dark cloud in his life for a while now but it was a completely different matter when he involuntarily dragged Erik into this. The suspicions, the accusations, the rumours... they could lead to a thorough investigation and Charles knew well that if that happened, he'd be easily found guilty. No one cared that he and Erik never really... never even... 

Charles ran his trembling fingers through his hair and let out a loud sigh. 

It was calling hours and he knew his friend Erik would arrive soon. For some time now all other callers - the socialite that claimed to be Sir Charles Xavier's friends - were doing their best to avoid him. Charles knew _why._ He never dared ask because he dreaded hearing the words. He did not trust his reaction upon hearing the words out loud. 

If it were only himself that he was endangering with his inclinations he would not be this worried. But he was dragging Erik down with him. And he could not have that! Erik was innocent, unlike Charles who was perverted in the eyes of society. Charles could not let himself be the reason of Erik's undoing. Therefore it was time for them to have a serious conversation. One that was likely to leave one of them heartbroken; but Charles never expected it to be easy. 

He thought he caught a glimpse of Erik getting out of a hansom and approaching Charles' door so the young man quickly removed himself from the window and assumed his usual position in such situations. He willed his face to calm down - at least in appearance he had to look in control, relaxed. On the inside though... oh, on the inside...

Erik's firm steps and the door opening and then the moment they were alone...

"Sir Charles!" Erik greeted with mock formality as he nodded his head from the neck.

The edges of his lips twisted up in amusement and Charles could tell his friend was happy to see him. Charles could not return the little joke as he usually would and did which made Erik's face fall in confusion. 

"Charles?" Erik asked, eyes fixed on his shorter friend with genuine concern. "Is something wrong?"

Charles had to be brave! He really wanted to savor this moment - the moment when Erik was still looking at him in this way that showed the warm affections of a friend. Charles dreaded what he might find in Erik's gaze after Erik finds out about-- things... He only knew that it would be too painful to see disgust in his friend's eyes. And yet, it was a price he was willing to pay if it meant saving Erik from ruin!

"Erik..." he spoke when he thought his voice was more steady. "I'm afraid we need to discuss something very important."

"Alright..." Erik said, brow furrowing as he sat down on his usual place on the sofa, listening carefully to what Charles had to tell him. 

Charles suppressed his sigh and continued. "I... we have to terminate our friendship."

The words were blunt and painful to say. He could see Erik's hurt expression, his confusion, his sorrow. Losing a friend, especially a friend as close as they've become, was not an easy thing to do. It was a terrible loss and Charles understood that perfectly well. 

"W-what." Erik finally uttered. "Why? What did I do wrong?"

Charles grimaced at the thought that Erik considered himself the reason for this.

"No. No, Erik, you didn't do anything wrong." he said. "If anyone's done anything wrong, it's me! It's all my fault and I am so sorry about this."

Erik was still looking at him utterly puzzled and lost. "Charles, I don't understand. What caused this? I will respect your wishes, naturally, but I believe I deserve a proper explanation. In the name of the friendship we once shared and you no longer desire, please, tell me what's going on."

Charles felt like he had nothing left to loose. He took a deep breath and then "Erik, I'm dangerous for you." he said. 

Silence. Erik slowly arched an eyebrow. "You? How?" There was disbelief in his voice, Charles could sense it.

"Erik, have you noticed that recently people have started to avoid you?" Charles asked, determined to make Erik understand. 

"No more than usual." Erik replied. "I mean, usually _I_ avoid people so I don't really notice any change."

"Well, they have. And I'm the reason for that." 

"Oh!" Erik exclaimed, not looking particularly distressed upon hearing this new information. "Well, in that case thank you. I enjoy solitude."

Charles huffed exasperated. Why won't Erik just take him seriously!?

"Erik, you don't understand!" Charles exclaimed "I didn't do you a favour, I'm ruining your reputation!"

Erik tilted his head. "Oh? And how exactly are you doing that?"

Here goes! The moment of truth. The moment that was going to change everything.

"Erik, there have been rumours... about me and now... now they're beginning to affect and concern you as well. I'm so sorry, my friend." 

No reaction yet so Charles continued. 

"The rumours are that I-- that I prefer the company of men." 

Still no reaction. Charles was forced to explain further. 

"That I prefer the company of men instead of the company of women like most men do..." 

Nothing. 

"As in in bed!" Charles finally blurted out. 

"Oh!" 

"Yes!" 

Erik shrugged with a smile. "Well, I don't see the harm. It's not like it's true. ... Is it?" 

_Deep breath. Calm your mind, Charles. Deep breath._

"That's just it, Erik." he said slowly, carefully. "It's not exactly untrue. In fact... well, it's sort of  _the_ truth." his breath hitched now. He felt dizzy. Erik will definitely hate him now! "Erik, I like men and I'm kind of known about it, more or less. The only reason I'm not arrested yet is because there's no actual proof. They never caught me in the act and they lack sufficient evidence." 

Erik was furrowing his brows, concentrating, listening carefully and with interest.  _At least he wasn't shouting or angry at Charles,_ Charles thought. He saw his chance and he continued, hoping that maybe,  _just maybe,_ Erik might not hate him for who he was. 

"Anyway, I am damaging your reputation. And accusations like that, even if they're false in your case, might lead to... serious problems." his voice was surprisingly steady now. Maybe because he was determined to save Erik from ruin. "My questionable reputation in these matters will only bring you-- well, nothing good. And I don't want to do this to you. I don't want to harm you in any way." he sighed, shoulders slumped, back hunched, eyes cast down at his shoes, not daring to meet his friend's gaze.

_What if Erik figures it out? What if Erik realizes that Charles actually has feelings for him and had been longing to-- Oh, God, if Erik finds out that, Charles would die of embarrassment!_

"So now you know..." he said quietly, finishing his little speech, awaiting Erik's judgement. "I sincerely hope you're not mad at me for not letting you know sooner."

Finally Erik spoke. Charles still couldn't look him in the eye so he had no idea what Erik's face was doing, but Erik's voice sounded somewhat agitated.  _Understandable._

"I understand why you couldn't say this out loud earlier. I admire you for your bravery to tell me the truth now, instead of coming up with more lies."

Charles carefully looked up, just for a second before glancing back down at his hands this time. 

"I'm not mad at you, Charles." Erik said softly. "I couldn't be. B-but..." he was hesitating. Probably thinking of a way to permanently end their friendship. Which was what Charles wanted to achieve here so why was he so freaking upset? Why was this still hurting when he knew what was coming? Erik sighed and continued, a strange tremor in his voice. "These _feelings_... this _desire_... have you ever felt that for... _me_?" 

 _Damn!_ He didn't want to lie to Erik! Not when Erik praised his honesty so profoundly. He looked up, trying to hold his tears. 

"I  _swear_ I wasn't going to act on it!" he managed to say, his voice shaking. 

Something unbelievable happened to Erik's face! The shadow was gone from it, instead he melted into a disturbingly huge grin, his eyes going wide and his entire self sort of beaming at Charles. 

"Oh, my dearest friend!" Erik said with such warmth, such emotion. _"Act on it as much as you wish!"_


End file.
